the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Angels (Chapter)
"Flee for your lives, the Dark Angels have arrived." ''-Motto often found on crime scenes after Dark Angels have begun a Purge.'' The Dark Angels are a Chapter of Adepts who have gone to the extreme in battling the Darkness and have crossed the line into vigilantism. The Dark Angels only target major criminals (killer, drug dealers, rapists, kidnappers, etc.) and move in to take them out with extreme prejudice. Areas where the Dark Angels operate tend to have a low rate of crime but the business of the Dark Angels is a hard one, and most Dark Angels tend to be emotionally cold. AKA: The Vigilantes, the Dark Crusaders. Status: Active. Facts: -Dark Angels look for recruits among those who have been deeply wounded by crime, especially if the person in question has lost someone dear to them. The Dark Angels take such people and teach them to channel all that hate and anger into a white hot fury for the cause. -Dark Angels operate in small teams or individually. They communicate with one another to trade information, especially intel on the latest criminal activities. -Dark Angels have become experts in scavenging equipment, weapons and ammo from their targets. Criminals tend to have all three in abundance, and the Dark Angels are more than happy to requisition anything they come across while doing their work. -Needless to say, the Dark Angels are the principle foes of the Mark of Cain Chapter. -The Dark Angels have a strange relationship with the Blue Brotherhood. Most law enforcement agents view them as only slightly better than the criminals they hunt, yet more than a few members of the Dark Angels are former (or current) officers within the Blue Brotherhood. A tentative relationship at best, the two Chapters are ideologically opposed, yet they share many common enemies. -Dark Angels draw heavily from the Destroyers and other Military Orders, but the Judges aren't that happy about them. -A pair of dark feathered wings is the symbol for this Chapter and many of its members and sympathizers wear it as a tattoo. -Dark Angels adhere to a strict code of only going after hardcore criminals. Bystanders, especially children and families, are to be spared at all costs. Law enforcement generally won't be hurt but incapacitated should they interfere. Original Dark Angels: The Chapter was founded by a band of Celestial Adepts operating in the major urban areas. These Celestials, said to belong to Legion Invictus, Micheal's own, witnessed unspeakable horrors perpetrated on the innocent. With the governmental powers unwilling to do anything about the state of society beyond their own gated communities, these Adepts took it upon themselves to police the streets, hunting the cities by night for those who preyed on the weak. The Dark Angels still draw heavily from the more martial elements within the Order of Celestials. Of course they also draw heavily from the Order of Fallen, particularly groups like the Jailers Moderates Vs Hardliners: There are two ideological camps within the Dark Angels concerning their overall plan of strategy. One camp holds that the Dark Angels should only target the very worst criminals and those who prey directly on the innocent. This camp, the Moderates, reason that you can't eradicate all crime, but you can control and quarantine it. Their opposing force within the Chapter are the Hardliners who wish for all out war against all criminal elements. They believe it is the sacred duty of the Dark Angels to scour the Earth of all criminal scum and that anything less than such a hard stance will inevitably backslide into complacency. Professional Killers: Your average criminal is going to be a rough person, probably even an experienced killer. And organized crime involves lots of weapons, ammo, and people experienced in how to use them. To hunt such people the Dark Angels must have martial skill equaling or surpassing that of their targets. As such, the Dark Angels recruit strongly from soldiers, officers, people on the fringe of society, and anyone who displays a willingness to fight crime in the most literal sense possible. Some of the Chapters members are drawn from totally ordinary lifestyles, such as office workers or accountants. This indicates that, while they happily recruit people with lethal skills, the Chapter must possess a boot camp or program through which new recruits are taught how to properly fight. Criminal Secrets: Dark Angels aren't stupid going about their business. Simply wandering the city, looking for evildoers is both dumb and a waste of time and energy. To locate their targets, and to ensure success, Dark Angels are quick to keep their ear to the ground and they have a network of informants the world over. In fact, many members of the Dark Angels are just that - informants and infiltrators. Many of the Dark Angels best actions against organized crime were not outward attacks but instead acts of sabotage and assassination from within. Because most of their intel comes from the criminal underworld, the Dark Angels frequently run into important information from other sectors of society. Political fraud, corporate scandal, celebrity sins and more often are drudged up by the Dark Angels. They have made alliances with other Chapters purely on the grounds of trading such knowledge in return for favors. Purging: When the crime level in a city or region hits critical and society begins to strain, Dark Angels will begin to do 'sweeps' through the area, knocking off any hard criminals they can find. These sweeps aren't random, of course, but they are designed to be broad nets. And woe betide any Bad Guys unlucky enough to get caught in the net. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punisher -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090859/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0467197/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vigilante Category:Celestial Category:Chapter Category:Dark Angels Category:Law